Everybody's Fool
by xasilxyuukix
Summary: After leaving hell once and for all, Alexandria finds herself wandering the streets of London.  What can happen once she meets the Undertaker?  Only time will tell.  This is my first story so, please rate. :
1. The life

**So, this is my first story on this account. ^^**

**Hopefully this story won't be as bad as I think. This Chapter is really short, but the next one will be longer, this is just an opener. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters. The only person I own in this is Alexandria.**

Character Profile:

Name: Alexandria Saite

Race: half demon, half shinigami.

Appearance: Appears to be about 17, eyes are ice blue, hair is about to her middle back and is chocolate brown, and her contract seal is on her back left shoulder. She wears a black dress with red lace on the ends, stops just about her knees and has off the shoulder sleeves that end at her wrists, the middle looks somewhat like a corset. Her hair is usually up in a side pony tail with her bangs hanging to the side of her face.

Alex (POV)

I was walking around the new town that I had come to love. London.

Of course there was always something amiss in the large dark town. But that's why it felt like home. Even when I lived in Hell, I never felt like I belonged there. So, I left and came here.

My mother and father were dead, because of their stupid decision to be the first shinigami and demon couple to bare a child. That was a big mistake on their part.

They were killed the instant I was brought into the world.

I was placed in a small basket on a random door step of a very young couple. Mr. and Mrs. Saite raised me like one of their own, since Mrs. Sate wasn't able to bare children.

I could say I was raised to be a good little girl, but then I'd be lying.

The couple taught me how to fight for my life. By the time I was 15, they had told me it was my time to go back to Hell and learn what I needed.

I had never gone against the word of my so called parents. So, I went willingly.

Two long years later, I Finally escaped Hell once and for all. It really was a hellhole, no pun intended. This is where my story really starts.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. ^^'**

**The next chapter will be longer.**

**So, maybe a little skit will help fill this?**

**Alex: So, is this whole story just about my life? O_o**

**Me: Haha, no it will eventually turn into a love story.**

**Alex: O_O …ehh? With who?**

**Me: Eh…hehe you'll find out soon enough. **

**Undertaker: -walks in- Why hello there~**

**Alex: Uhm..is it just me or –gulp- does he look hot?**

**Me: That is not just you, trust me. O_O**

**Undertaker: hehe, is there something wrong?~**


	2. Stay the night?

**Well, I got a few reviews and thank you guys! (: **

**I wasn't so sure that this story would be all that good. ^^'**

**I'll be updating when I can since I have school and sorts.**

**Anyways! On with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji characters. I only own Alexandria.**

Alex (POV)

I had always learned that demons and shinigami's weren't able to get along to easily with each other.

Which always had me wondering, how the hell did my parents put up with each other long enough to conceive me?

You know what? I don't even want to know. The thought just disgusts me anyways.

While I was wrapped up in my own thoughts, I ceased to notice that it had started to rain.

"Shit, I better find a place to stay, even if it's only for a night." I mumbled to myself.

I quickly rounded the corner of the large street and saw a small building that had a sign saying "Undertaker".

"Ah, well it'll have to do." I looked up to the dark grey sky, the rain had started to turn into a down pour. So, I didn't have time to look for somewhere else to stay.

I cautiously opened the door to the building and took a step in. There where coffins on the floor and some leaned against the wall, and jars of who knows what littered the shelves. The whole small room was covered in a thin layer of dust.

"This place smells a little funny." I whispered.

"Well, well, who do we have here?"~, said a voice coming from an open coffin that I didn't see was open.

There, two glowing green eyes looked straight at me. It looked like they were seeing right into my soul, well, that is if I had one.

"I require a place to sleep for the night, I have nowhere to go."

"Hmm, well I do have room. What is your name little one?"~ It was a male voice.

"It's uhm..Alexandria and you are?" I said, unsure if I did the right thing by telling him my real name.

"You can just call me Undertaker."~ The figure stepped out of the coffin slowly.

What I saw, better yet, who I saw, was the definition of handsome. Flowing sliver hair that stopped around the middle of his back, pale and tall, his bangs were overgrown, giving him a mysterious appeal.

He had a scar running across his nose and similar one around his neck. His finger nails were a tad too long for my likeing though.

"Let me show you to your room."~

Oh boy, this is going to be a lovely long night.

**So, how was it? :D**

**Reviews are welcome and thanked.**

**Alex: WTH, "this is going to be a lovely long night?"**

**Me: Well, uhm…you'll find out?**

**Undertaker: Do I get sex?~**

**Alex&Me: O_O**

**Review please!**


	3. Goodnight

**Thanks for the reviews guys! :D**

**Since it's the weekend I thought that I would update. **

**So on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters. I only own Alexandria. (:**

**

* * *

**

Alex (POV)

"Let me show you to your room."~ Said undertaker.

He started making his way towards a door that I was guessing lead to the back of the small building.

As I stepped into the other room, I could see that this guy never really had company by the looks of it. Everything was covered in dust! What is up with this guy?

There were two more doors, that I'm thinking lead to a bedroom and hopefully a bathroom.

Undertaker walked toward the door on the right and opened the creaky door.

"This will be your room. I don't have much use for it anyway."~

"Thanks again for this, I didn't mean to intrude on you." I said apologetically.

"No worries little one."~ His smile was a sort of creeping me out by this time.

"I'll have you know I am seventeen, not three!" This Undertaker guy was starting to piss me off, and it didn't help that I couldn't see his eyes.

I walked into the bedroom and slammed the door in his face.

"God damn stupid men!" I mumbled to myself.

Then I noticed that the room I would be sleeping in for the night wasn't as bad as I would've thought.

The walls were a light gray color, but had a few areas were the paint was peeling. There was a small distressed dresser on the right side of the room as well as a desk under the one and only window in the dusty room. In the middle of it all there was a four poster king sized bed, which had green silky looking sheets.

"For a guy who doesn't clean, he sure has a fucking nice room."

Suddenly I felt bad for yelling at the Undertaker. He was letting me stay the night here, and he was even letting me sleep in his bed!

"Maybe I should go apologize?" I sighed to myself. After all it was the right thing to do.

I walked back to the door and opened it slowly, cringing when the door squeaked quite loudly.

"Undertaker?"

"Yes, dear?"~ he asked from his spot on a coffin in the front room that I came in at.

"I'm sorry I yelled and slammed the door in your face. I don't have the best social skills." I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"No worries, love. I shouldn't tease such a beautiful woman so much."~ He said with a small smile.

"No it's my…WHAT? Beautiful woman? God I hope you're talking about someone else."

"Why would I be? I'm talking to you."~ He slowly got up and made his way towards me.

"Well, no ones really called me that before, maybe monster, or heathen, but never that!" I started to back up slowly into the second room, trying to be conspicuous of my escape from his upcoming approach.

"There is no reason to call you that my dear. You don't deserve to be called of anything of those likes."~ I kept backing up, not noticing that I had just backed up into the bedroom.

He kept coming closer, and I would keep moving back, but at that moment God must have hated me. I found that my knees had hit the bed and I was now laying on it with my legs dangling off of it.

"Oh crap." I said slowly.

Undertaker crept up to the bed and crawled on top of my body. His hands were on either side of my face.

"Dear, you are beautiful, don't believe anyone else from now on when they tell you otherwise, got it?"~ He said in an intimidating voice. I could see his eyes start to glow dangerously from underneath his long bangs.

"Fine, but could you get off me, you're getting scary looking." I said in a half amused tone.

"Very well, love good night."~ He slipped off the bed. Slowly he leaned over and placed a small kiss on my forehead. This point in time, I can't help but blush like a tomato.

"Goodnight Undertaker." I said while covering up in the silk sheets of the bed.

That was a tad weird, but I liked it. I thought while drifting off into my dreams.

* * *

**Well this chapter was longer than the others!**

**Finally! :D**

**Alex: H-he kissed my forehead! That ass! -_-**

**Me: Are you forgetting it's a love story? Things like that are going to happen.**

**Undertaker:-walks in-Hello~**

**Alex: You! –points finger towards Undertaker-**

**Undertaker: Me yes?~**

**Me: Oh god…**

**Reviews Please!**


	4. Bath time!

**Since it is the weekend I thought that I would put up two new chapters!**

**Maybe this will hold off for the week? O_o**

**I'll be working on the next chapter throughout the week. (: **

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters. I only own Alexandria!**

**

* * *

**

Alex (POV)

I slowly woke up due to the fact that a small ray of light had made its way through the dirt covered window, directly into my eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" Then the memories of the previous night flooded through my mind and I blushed tenfold.

"Oh, I wonder if Undertaker is awake yet." I whispered to myself.

Carefully I untangled my legs from the comfortable silk sheets. Then I made my way to the door, but I noticed that I had a nightgown on.

"What the fuck?" Undertaker must have come in and changed me after I fell asleep. That pervert! He is so going to pay.

I made my out of the bedroom and started towards the front of the building, when I heard voices. One sounded like a young boy and the other an older man maybe?

Cautiously I stepped into the room that the voices were harboring from. Then there stood a butler I'm guessing and his master's son possibly?

"Undertaker, who is that?" said the young boy that had one blue eye and as for the other one it was covered from view.

What the heck is up with not being able to see anyone's eyes in this damned town?

"Dear Earl, that beauty there is Alexandria."~ I blushed and walked fully into the room and sat on the counter that Undertaker was sitting on as well.

The butler, I noticed was watching me closely with his blood red eyes. If only looks could kill, I thought to myself.

"Love, this is Earl Ceil Phantomhive and his humorous butler Sebastian."~ The boy appeared to be around only twelve and the butler maybe his early twenties.

"I've never seen such a young Earl." I said quietly looking at the Earl.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at me slowly.

"You are not human, are you?" Said Sebastian while letting his gaze go up and down my body.

"No and neither are you or Undertaker. Am I correct?" I looked at Undertaker, while he giggled quietly to himself.

A small smile made its way to my face as I watched him. He seemed so childish, regardless of how old he looked.

"You are correct. I myself am a demon, while Undertaker is a shinigami or death god if you wish." This Sebastian guy seems like a prick to me. He's all high and mighty.

Undertaker handed me a dog bone shaped cookie, or at least I hope it's a cookie. I took it and bite into it thinking to myself for a few moments.

"Well, then I'm a half breed if you wish to call me that. I am half shinigami and half demon." I said while finishing off the cookie.

I wiped any crumbs that I may have dropped on my nightgown. This reminded me.

"Undertaker, why the hell did you change me when I was sleeping?" I yelled into his face.

"Well, dear your clothes were soaked from the rain, but do not fret I didn't touch anything inappropriate on your body."~

"You know, you really piss me off." I crossed my arms, which caused a fair amount of cleavage to be shown to Undertaker, who was sitting next to me.

"It's a good thing I can't see your eyes right now, because if they're looking at my chest, I'm pulling them out of your eye sockets." I smiled sadistically.

From our one-sided argument I failed to notice that the other two occupants in the room have left.

"Where'd they go?" I asked slightly confused.

"They got their information before you got up. So, they have no more use of me, for the moment."~ That damn smile on his face, I wish I could slap it right off!

Undertaker jumped down from the counter and walked into the back room. I soon followed. He opened the door to the left that, last night I hoped was a bathroom.

To my relief I was right! It was gray like the bedroom with pealing paint included, a large tub that could fit three or four easily, and a few cracked white dingy tiles. Then Undertaker turned to me.

"I'm guessing you might want to have a bath, love?"~ Shaking my head yes, I walked into the bathroom.

I heard the door shut, assuming I was now alone, I turned the water on in the tub to the right temperature and began to undress.

When I heard a shuffle come from behind me, a turned around in a flash seeing that I was not alone after all.

"What the hell Undertaker? Get out so I can bathe!" I tried covering my body with my withdrawn nightgown, failing miserably.

"Sorry love, but since you are in my home, what I say goes and I say that I am bathing with you."~ I narrowed my eyes at him. This guy is such a fucking pervert! I sighed.

"Fine, but don't get any ideas." I said defeated. Lowering the gown I turned to the bath tub seeing it was full.

I stepped into the tub and sat down closing my eyes. Undertaker might be eye candy to me, but I just met the guy last night! And now I'm going to sit naked in a tub with an equally naked Undertaker? My week just got weirder.

Hearing the rustle of clothing a pinched my eyes shut tighter. Then slow foot steps came towards the bath tub.

"No need to shut your eyes love. You can look."~ Undertaker said sweetly to me.

Cautiously I opened my eyes. I wish I hadn't, to the side of the tub I saw the glorious naked Undertaker.

My breath hitched. The pale skin of his chest and thighs was unusual, but I live for unusual. There were a few small scares dotting his skin. My eyes looked at his face then lowered.

His stomach was slightly defined with small V-lines that led to..Oh my god! My eyes would not shut nor look away.

Undertaker moved into the tub, sitting across from me. I blinked slowly waking up from my male induced trance. My god this guy is..wow.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? :3**

**It's the longest chapter so far! :D**

**Alex: Oh dear Lord, you made us bath together. I'm going to kill you!**

**Me:-runs and hides-**

**Undertaker: It's not so bad love~**

**Alex: You stay away from me-leaves room-**

**Me:-comes out of hiding- God I made her scary when she's pissed.**

**Undertaker: Yes but it's a hot mad~**

**Me: Dear fucking Lord. O_O**

**Reviews Please!**


	5. Stay please

**Hello, I'm back! :D**

**With a new chapter of course. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**And now, on with the story. (:**

**Disclaimer" I don't own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters. I only own Alexandria!**

Alex (POV)

My eye twitched when I looked at the naked man sitting across from me. What girl in her right mind would be doing this with a guy she just met last night! Well, it's not like I really had a choice.

When Undertaker cleared his throat, he threw me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"Dear it appears to me that you have nowhere else to go, or rather live. Am I correct?"~

I shifted my eyes, embarrassed with a slight blush staining my cheeks.

"Well, your right. I don't have a place to call home." I lowered my head so he couldn't see the sadness in my eyes.

"Love, you do now. I know it might not be the best place to stay, or even the cleanest. But I have been enjoying your company."~ I smiled at his last statement.

I couldn't help myself. I jumped across the space between us and hugged him, forgetting that we were both naked.

"Yes, I would love to stay! Uhm..I mean sure." I said slightly embarrassed of my outburst.

Undertaker wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug. Until now I hadn't noticed the weird thing poking at my thigh.

"Erm..Undertaker, should I even ask what that is or did you bring a stick in here without me seeing?" I asked slowly afraid of the answer.

"Well dear, it's surely not a stick, it's my"~ I covered his mouth with my hand, not wanting to know what he was about to say.

"You have got to be the most perverted man I have ever met." I narrowed my eyes at him, but let go of his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck anyway.

His arms pulled me closer to his body as he slowly lifted the both of us out of the cooling bath water.

"Undertaker, what are you doing?"

"We've been in the water long enough look your toes are all pruned, love."~ He said in a teasing manner.

I buried my face into his shoulder as his hand held onto the back of my thighs. He walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom and shut the door with his foot.

At this time I was too busy to notice where we where going because I was staring at his wonderful ass. Oh dear lord, he's turning me into a pervert!

Just then he threw me down and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come from hitting the floor. But it didn't instead I fell onto the comfortable king sized bed.

"Uh-oh." I said looking up to Undertaker, with a look a child might have if they just got caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

"No need to be frightened, dear. I won't do anything you don't want me to."~ He said with his damned smile.

He crawled onto my body slowly and leaned down to kiss me. When his lips met mine, I immediately felt a spark.

His hands went to my hips and pulled them closer to his, letting me feel his erection.

With a small moan I wrapped my arms around his neck, as well as my legs around his waist.

I traced my tongue across his lips lightly, asking his to come and play. Undertaker opened his mouth slightly and let his tongue touch mine.

Dear lord this is better than I thought it would be! Wait, I mean um, oh forget it! I ran my fingers through his long sliver locks of hair.

Faintly I could hear a groan rumble from his throat. His lips left mine with a small smack and he started to kiss down to my neck.

Tilting my head to the side for his better access I bit my lip involuntary. I had never let any man touch me like this or anyway close to this. So why was I letting Undertaker?

While I was lost in my thoughts I ceased to notice that Undertaker had made his way to my breast.

A small moan was let out of my mouth as I felt his tongue lightly trace around my right nipple as his hand was tweaking my left.

I started to pull on his hair slightly telling him I wanted him to look at me.

"Undertaker, we only met last night. I'm not sure we should be doing thing just yet." I bit my lip.

He detached himself from my nipple and kissed the spot right above my heart.

"I understand love. Why don't we go ahead and sleep? It's getting a little late."~ He smiled up at me.

"Sure, that sounds good." I pulled him up and kissed his lips lightly, then getting under the sheets of the bed with him.

Undertaker pulled me close to him and kissed my cheek, resting his arm on my waist.

I started thinking to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

I could really get used to this.

**Yay! Another chapter done! ^^**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Me: Whew, that was interesting to write.**

**Alex: Let me see!**

**Me: No! –hides laptop-**

**Alex: You are no fun!**

**Undertaker: Hehe~**

**Review Please!**


	6. Author's note sorry!

**I am so sorry you guys! D: **

**My computer has decided not to work anymore.**

**So, as of now I will be trying to write the story on my dad's computer. (which I am not supposed to be on)**

**Sorry for the inconvenience again! **


	7. Last Author's note!

**Hey guys I'm back! (:**

**I hope you aren't too mad at me. I've been really busy! D:**

**I totally forgot about this story for the longest time.**

**But I should be putting up one or two new chapters tonight and tomorrow. **

**Yay for long weekends!**

**:D**


End file.
